Nuclear reactors generate energy from a nuclear chain reaction (i.e., nuclear fission) in which a free neutron is absorbed by the nucleus of a fissile atom in a nuclear fuel, such as Uranium-235 (235U). When the free neutron is absorbed, the fissile atom splits into lighter atoms, and releases more free neutrons to be absorbed by other fissile atoms, resulting in a nuclear chain reaction, as is well understood in the art. Thermal energy released from the nuclear chain reaction is converted into electrical energy through a number of other processes also well known to those skilled in the art.
The advent of nuclear power reactors adapted to burn nuclear fuel having low fissile content levels (e.g., as low as that of natural uranium) has generated many new sources of burnable nuclear fuel. These sources include waste or recycled uranium from other reactors. This is not only attractive from a cost savings standpoint, but also based upon the ability to essentially recycle spent uranium back into the fuel cycle. Recycling spent nuclear fuel stands in stark contrast to disposal in valuable and limited nuclear waste containment facilities.
For these and other reasons nuclear fuel and nuclear fuel processing technologies that support the practices of recycling nuclear fuel and burning such fuel in nuclear reactors continue to be welcome additions to the art.